Katawa Shoujo Yuto's Tale, OC story
by KaiserOrc
Summary: This is the story of Yuto Mushashi, how his year at Yamaku went and how he grew as a person. His love interest is Miki Miura. Enjoy!


Katawa Shoujo Yuto's Tale

his is my first fan fiction for Katawa Shoujo, please leave some criticism so I can be a better writer, hope you enjoy. Will update when I can. Sorry for all the errors, went through it a few times, but I'm not the best at editing :/.

Katawa Shoujo Yuto's Tale

This is a fan-fiction of my Original Character Yuto Musashi. He comes to Yamaku Academy due to an accident that happened during summer vacation of the year previous to the main plot. This is his story, his tale of hardship, love, and understanding. This story will be split up into Acts, mostly depending on the typical terms or semesters of Japanese schools. It was originally going to be the same as the game's school year, but since its in Japan i figured lets do it their way. If you have any questions feel free to leave a comment or send me PM. Enjoy!

Act 1:Prologue

"Come on Yuto, please~. The stuffed dog is so cute~!" Yuna begged, putting her twelve year old charm to the test. Her green eyes turning into sad puppy eyes. A particularly useful tactic, one of my weaknesses. It cuts straight to the core, past my manly exterior.

"Grandpa would buy me it."she pouted.

"I'm not your grandfather, I'm your brother." I laugh.

"Please~."

I let out a long sigh and give in to her demands. I stuff my hand into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I open it and take out a somewhat crumpled ¥ 1000 note. It's new, well to me anyway. Given to me for fun in the City. Well this is fun, fun for her.

I hand the note over reluctantly to the disgruntled man behind the counter. He takes it and holds it in his hand, as if checking its authenticity.

"I'll take the light blue dog, please." I say pointing to a stuffed creature sitting on the third row.

He gives a nod and grabs the dog from the shelf, handing it to Yuna, with a blank unexpressed face. She grins and tightly hugs the bear to her chest, like its going to jump down and run away. That would be quite the sight mind you, but alas nothing so exciting. The shop keep deposits a few coins into my awaiting hand, and waves as we make our way back outside.

I push open the door, and am rewarded with the jingle of a bell, as the glass door opens. It is warm and inviting, like the water at the summer beach. We step out into the warm summer day, covering our eyes from the blinding light.. Continuing our adventure for fun in the grand city of Kyoto.

It was a nice afternoon; warm and sunny, not a cloud in sight. It was as if the world was telling us to enjoy the day. Perfect conditions for fun in the sun, no pun intended. It was far better spent outside, wandering around the streets and perusing the various shops that littered the city, as opposed to sitting around at home in the study or watching television.

I look around at the busy streets and bustling cars. The city almost has a life of its own, one that it's dying to share with everyone. At my side was Yuna, still grinning and hugging her stuffed dog.

Its good to see her smiling again. She doesn't do that enough, her smile brightens the day. I'm not the only one who thinks so either, Grandpa and Grandma nicknamed her "Sunshine", because "Whenever she smiles it brings the sunshine to their day." Corny, but it fits her I think.

I smile and stick out my hand and ruffle her brown hair. She rewards me by sticking her tongue out. I laughed and drop my hand giving her a grin, before I return to my thoughts.

I cant remember the last time I was goofing off. I've always been busy helping around the house or studying for class. Its good to be "free" again. The only question is "where to next?"

As if sensing my thoughts, Yuna tugs on my sleeve, getting my attention. She poses a good question.

"Can we get some Ice-Cream?"

"First a stuffed dog, now Ice-cream. How old are you, six?" I tease, laughing at her expense. The truth is your never too old for ice-cream.

She sticks out her tongue again and gives me a playful bunt on the shoulder and a short giggle.

"You're just so old, you don't like fun."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm not much older than you, maybe you'll be old and bitter like I am in a few years."

We both laugh before continuing our conversation.

"Sure, there's one across the street." I reply pointing to the other side of the busy road. There is a metal Ice Cream vendor, handing out cones covered with the different colors that are all too popular when it comes to this frozen treat.

She grins revealing her white teeth and starts skipping towards the stand, her dog hanging from her hand, not a care in the world.

"Don't run into traffic! Wait up!" I yell barely audible over the honking cars and talkative crowd.

She pays me no heed and continues skipping towards the road absentmindedly.

She never listens.

I shake my head and break into a brisk jog, doing my best to catch up with the boundless ball of energy inhabiting my sister's body. Dodging cars and bikes in the busy street.

"Yuna!" I call again, but this time from behind her. She turns around and gives me a childish wink and a jubilant smile.

Ding,Ding,Honk.

I hear the sound of a loud bell and two short rings from a bell. Yuna turns her head and her face contorts into fear, and her body goes stiff. She freezes like a deer in headlights.

I turn and watch as a street car is barrelling towards us at full speed, horn and bell ringing. A scream pierces the air as a woman stares at the coming incident.

My body springs into action, throwing myself forward at Yuna, trying to shield her from danger. I push her with all my strength sending her flying away from danger and onto the safe sidewalk.

I feel as if time slowed down, as I stare into Yuna's crying eyes. Fear fills my body as I feel death grab me in its grip. The street car hits me, I feel pain roar throughout my body. I slipped into the coming darkness.


End file.
